


Antics

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Inspired by the most gorgeous and loud van I've seen in my life, via one of my fave blogs on Tumblr (link to the post and pictures of the van in the notes of this fic!)Naturally, I saw said van and had to feature it in a fic, because I love it dearly, and I feel like it would be amazing to see the lads in it. Did this as a little selection of short vignettes featuring the van and a bit of other silliness between Brian and John.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Link so y'all can see the beauty of the van!: https://aboutthatmelancholystorm.tumblr.com/post/628090471320829952/carsthatnevermadeitetc-peugeot-806-surf

“It is...garish.” 

“Gorgeous,” Freddie said. “You mispronounced it, darling.” 

“No,” Brian said. “I did not. It is garish.” 

“It can be both,” Roger shrugged. “And it runs, doesn’t it, Deaky?” 

John nodded. 

“Good enough for me,” Roger said and started to climb into it. “Walk if you like, Brian.” 

“I’m not going to be that dramatic,” Brian scoffed.

“That’s a first,” John smirked, and dodged as Brian’s hand reached for his arm. 

“Children,” Freddie warned. “We have to be in this van together, for hours. Don’t start it this way.” 

“I started nothing,” Brian protested. “He started it by renting this monstrosity.” 

“Brian,” Freddie said softly, and turned Brian towards him. “Darling. My soul brother.” 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s just a fucking van,” Freddie said. “I love you, but get over it, and get in it.” 

“But-” 

“Did I say argue? I think I said get in the van,” Freddie said, sharply sweet.

Brian scowled, opened his mouth to protest again, then closed it and stomped his way into the van. 

John giggled, and Freddie shot him a despairing look. 

“Must you antagonize each other like this?” 

John thought for a moment. “Yes.” 

“That’s it? Just, ‘yes’?” Freddie asked incredulously. 

John nodded.

“Why do I have a feeling you’ve done more than this?” 

John grinned, and got on the van without another word. 

Freddie threw his hands up and let out a shocked and offended scoff, but followed him on. 

Surely, he couldn’t have done too much else, outside of the van. 

\---

“It’s comfortable at least,” Roger said. “You’ve got to admit that.” 

“I have to admit nothing,” Brian said, slouched on one end of the couch that made up the seating. “Could be more room, I’ll tell you that.” 

“We end up nearly in each other’s laps anyway, does it really matter?” Freddie asked, half-distracted by the magazine he was reading. 

“It does!” 

“Explain how it matters,” Roger said. 

“I...” Brian hesitated. “You should be able to see why, clear as day!”

“It’s a foggy fucking day then,” Roger laughed. “John, don’t worry about it, he’ll get over it.” 

“I’m not concerned if he does or not,” John said with a smile. “We needed a van, we have a van. I like it, you tolerate it, Freddie loves it, Brian fits in it. Perfect.” 

“Why are you like this?” Brian asked. 

“Why are _you_ like this?” John asked right back, arms folded and a smirk on his face. 

“You’re just trying to piss me off now. And on the first day of a tour; I don’t understand it,” Brian sighed. 

“It’s how we exist,” John said. “I piss you off, you do something that irritates the fuck out of me. Harmony.” 

“You’ve got a funny idea of harmony,” Brian said. “Because all I hear when you say that, is discord.” 

“All I hear is a headache starting,” Freddie interjected. “Right near the back of my skull...it’s shaped like you two and your silhouettes, can you see it forming?” 

“Best to be quiet and behave,” Brian said. “D’you hear that, John?” 

“I do,” John said. “But do you hear that, Brian?” 

“Roger,” Freddie moaned and tossed his magazine aside, rolling so he was laying in Roger’s lap. “They aren’t going to stop. Why are they like this?” 

“Just let the kids argue,” Roger said, and ran a hand through Freddie’s hair to massage his scalp. “They’ll get it out of their system.” 

“I’m older than you,” Brian scoffed. 

“And yet,” Roger sighed, still playing with Freddie’s hair. “To the casual observer, they might think we had a very tall child on tour. Two very tall children, in fact.” 

“No,” John chuckled. 

“Oh yes,” Freddie sighed. “Please, for my sake, if nothing else, behave. You know how nervous it all is at first, until we get into the flow of it all. It doesn’t help to be mediating arguments constantly.” 

“Fair enough,” John said. “I promise, I’ve done nothing else too terrible.” 

“That implies you have done something else,” Brian said. 

John winked. “You’ll see.” 

Roger laughed, Freddie groaned, and Brian rolled his eyes so severely that, had they not been attached via his optic nerve, they would have rolled out of his head. 

\---

“Oh my word,” Freddie giggled as Brian’s gear was unloaded from the other van (that held most of their gear, and most of the road crew. The rest followed in a final rented car.) 

“You like it?” John asked. “I think he will too.” 

Roger rounded the van to watch with them, the light from the end of his cigarette like a lighthouse beam in the dark of the night. “That’s fantastic.” 

“Isn’t it?” John smiled. “This really is the last of my little pranks, I swear.” 

“Oh, it’s alright,” Freddie said. “I was only tired earlier. And I have a hard time believing this is really the last thing you’ve got up your sleeve.” 

“This is the last thing for now,” John said. “Ball’s in Brian’s court now.” 

“He might be inclined to be extra kind in his revenge,” Roger said. “I don’t think he’ll mind this at all, frankly. But then, that was your plan with it, wasn’t it?” 

“May have been,” John replied cryptically. 

“What are you all looking-” Brian scoffed, striding over to the other van. “Who did this?” 

All the crates and boxes that held his gear, including guitar cases, were covered in glow in the dark stars. They glimmered and shone now, the brightest thing in the night aside from Roger’s cigarette. 

John raised a hand. “Though you might have already guessed it was me.” 

“I had,” Brian said. “I was so ready to be upset with whatever else you had done, you know that?” 

John nodded, and giggled. 

“But...I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before. I really like it, actually. Sets my things apart, for sure.” 

“Can’t really be upset with something that pretty,” Freddie added.

“Exactly,” Brian agreed. “I should thank you for this, Deaky. I love them.” 

John waved away his words. “No need; glad it could make you smile.” 

He laughed more as Brian gave him a hug. 

“You know I’m still getting you back for the van, right?” Brian whispered in his ear. 

“I do,” John whispered back. “And I can’t wait to see what you come up with.” 

They went unheard by Roger and Freddie, who clapped playfully at the hug. 

“See?” Roger said. “Told you, they just needed to get it out of their system. Now they’re best friends again.” 

“Thank goodness,” Freddie sighed. “A quiet night then, before the show tomorrow. Perfect.” 

Brian nodded, and watched as the rest of them headed towards the hotel, along with most of the crew and gear. 

He hung back, and grabbed John’s bass technician. “You’ve put them in with his things, right?” 

“To my shame,” the technician said with a laugh. “Yes. Where did you even get that many sixpence anyway?” 

“Always have plenty of them,” Brian replied. “Wasn’t anything to collect a few extra for this.” 

“And you know he’ll be peeved as all get out that you’ve gotten me to litter literally every crate of his with them?” 

Brian nodded, grinning. “I can’t wait for him to find them.” 

The technician laughed again, shaking his head as Brian trotted off to follow the rest of the guys, catching up to John and draping an arm over his shoulders as they walked. 

It was going to be one hell of a tour regardless of any antics like that, but it wouldn’t have been the same without them. 


End file.
